Mirai Nikki
by FujiwaraTwins
Summary: Gouenji Shuuya has been in love with the girl of his dreams but never realised that she was a diary owner. Now, the Inazuma Japan are helping her to survive through this death game while facing hardships. Through this game, one after another, the team will be chosen to be one like her. GouenjixOc
1. Love Confession

**Atsuki: Konichiwa minna! Okay..so today we are going to make a fanfic of Inazuma.**

**Shion: yeah..well this is our first also please like for our first fanfic by th-**

**IE Cast: The FujiwaraTwins**

**Shion: Um..thanks..?**

**IE Cast: Your welcome.**

**Atsuki: Anyways-**

**IE Cast: The FujiwaraTwins do not own Inazuma Eleven nor do they own the characters.**

**Atsuki: Okay…thanks..again anyways guys.**

**Endou: HI! :3**

**Shion: Hi Endou. Okay lets just get on with-**

**Gouenji: Just get on with the fanfic!**

**Shion: Mm-hm…excited much..?**

**Gouenji: …just get on with it.**

**Shion: Fine…**

* * *

**Love Confession**

It was a sunny day in a city where Inazuma Japan was at. It was after they won in the FFI they went back to their own home town. But except for one girl with a beautiful long flowing silver haired girl.

She had a really nice spirit in helping others and finding new homes for stray animals after they were taken good care and are in good condition. As for a girl who was as kind hearted as Fubuki Shirou, she was loved by the whole team of Inazuma Japan.

But there was a certain platinum blond haired boy, he was indeed in love with the girl. Apparently, he didn't really had the guts to tell her that he loved her from the start. He was too scared to even say it out loud. Not even when the team is around.

Though nobody knew that the girl had a Future Diary and that she was a Diary owner. Nobody suspected that she has always been targeted. And only she knows that she will have to survive a game. A Survival Game that is, it was made by a spirit like god named Deus Ex Machina.

The survival game is to eliminate all other numbers of Diary owners to get to the title of God. But the girl didn't want to win nor does she want to lose and die. But she tried to maintain herself and survive. She never really wanted to win the title God.

The name of the girl was actually Fujiwara Shion. While the boy was named Gouenji Shuuya. Shion, the girl, was also in love with Gouenji although, she wanted to tell him that but, since the Survival Game was in the way, she didn't have a chance to say anything to him.

They were at the school field playing soccer with the team. Everyone looked as happy as always. But whereas Gouenji, was far no happier to see that Shion was in the same school and also she had to stay at his mansion since she's not quite sure is she could earn any money to rent a place to stay.

"Gouenji-kun! Pass the ball to me!" Shion had commanded the boy to pass it to her.

"Un!" Gouenji passed the ball to her.

"Yosh! FROZEN PUNISHMENT!"

"GOD HAND!" Endou was trying to stop the shot but apparently he couldn't because it was too powerful.

"Nice shot Shion-san! Is that a new Hissatsu?" Endou was surprised to what Shion did so he asked her.

"Well…yeah..I've been practicing..that's why.." she just answered like that.

"So is that why and how you got those stitches, Shion-san?"

"Uhh…yeah I guess you could say that..I guess…? I completed it in one day."

"EH?!" the whole team was in shock to know that she actually completed it in just one day. Nobody has done that before.

"Huh? What's wrong guys? What are you staring at?!"

"YOU DID A HISSATSU IN JUST ONE DAY?!"

"Um..yeah. Why? Is that bad?"

"ITS AMAZING!" the whole team except Gouenji jumped around Shion.

"Hmm?! What the heck are you guys jumping around me for?!"

"ITS JUST AWESOME THAT YOU DID A HISSATSU IN JUST ONE DAY! ITS SO COOL!"

"Oh..I see…well me and Gouenji-kun best be heading off now. Right Gouenji-kun?"

"Yeah."

"Bye guys. See ya tomorrow."

* * *

Gouenji was walking home with Shion. Gouenji wanted to say that he loved Shion but he was scared that Shion might love Fudou instead because they have been practicing together in a long time. So he didn't really say anything. Their conversation stayed in complete silence.

After they reached back at the mansion, they went to take a bath in their rooms. The maids prepared the bath for the both of them. "Hm…I'm getting quite used to this…not doing things myself sometimes…"

"Excuse me, madam?"

"Yes? Who is it?"

"It is me, your maid."

"oh what is it?"

"Mister Shuuya said that he wants to see you later in the garden after you are done with your bath."

"Oh. Okay then. Thank you."

"You are welcome mistress."

"Okay…maybe being called 'mistress' is okay..hmm…oh well..gotta get used to it anyway."

After a few minutes, Shion finally finished taking her bath then wore her clothes. She didn't know the reason and what's the occasion that Gouenji had to meet up with her in the mansion garden. When she reached the garden, she saw Gouenji wearing a tux.

"Hello dear Shion." Goeunji said in a deep soothing voice to her.

"Uhh…hey Goeunji-kun. What's up? And why are you wearing a tux?"

"Well…I just wanted to say that…that…um.."

"Yes? What is it Gouenji-kun?"

"I…I…I like y..y…"

"Hm? You like..?"

"YUUTO!"

"… that was it? You only wanted to say that you like Kidou?"

"Uhh…well not…really…I mean as a team mate…"

"Yeah..I know…but…tell me the truth…Gouenji-kun..?"

"I…I like you…"

"You mean as a 'friend'. Right…?"

"No…as…as….a lover….who's been following you…and that is also the reason why I kept trying to help you out…but Fudou always helped you out with everything…"

And after hearing to what Gouenji had said to her she was relieved that he loved her too. And with that Shion said only three words and those three words were "I love you…" and that was all she could say. Nothing else could have been better for her to say to Gouenji. He was shocked to hear that she loved him as well as he did. Something made Shion blush and that was Gouenji's look on his face. Though she smiled at him and they both went back to inside the mansion. When they went into the mansion, they didn't notice the slime on the floor. Shion just walked in but apparently, she slipped and fell onto the floor covered in slime. "KYAA!" She screamed.

Of course they knew it was the work of the very naughty yet smart boy Kogure. And he could plan anything anytime he wants while nobody even noticed him. "KOGURE!" Shion screamed his name in anger.

"Uishishishi!" Kogure used his most annoying laughter and her. At least that's what Shion thinks.

Gouenji saw Kogure hiding under the couch and grabbed his shirt and pulled him out. "I found you Kogure. You little brat.."

"Dang…I'd never thought you'd find me under there…I should've hid in the cabinet. And if I did you would never find me and I could do this all day! Uishishishishi!"

"Okay…now stop planning things like this..and you always do this to Shion…do you like her?!"

"WHAT?! NO! I only like Shion as a friend and a teammate! Sheesh! But I DO know who really REALLY likes her…"

"Wh-Who?!"

"FUDOU! HAHA!"

"WHAT?!"

"Of course.." Fudou said, while he walked into the room.

"Fudou! You stay away from Shion! She's my girl!"

"Since when was she your 'girlfriend'?! Huh?!"

"Right before Kogure did all this! Duh!"

Gouenji was too annoyed and mad at Kogure from making Shion slip and fell and also at Fudou just because he loves her as well. "Kogure…what are you doing in here for gods sake anyways? And you as well FUDOU!" Gouenji was quite curious why Kogure was in his mansion. But Fudou, he already knows why. It was to see Shion again like always. "I always wanted to see this place and…well…destroy it! Uishishishishi!"

"What did you meant by the word 'destroy'?!"

"Well…let's just say that I did a little decorating in here.. Uishishishishishi!"

"WHAT?!"

"Well…that explains everything due to frogs and smile everywhere…and in the other rooms as well…I checked them all while you were busy taking care of that kid.." Shion came back with her clothes changed after seeing every room there that was full of surprises.

"Oh hey! Shion babe! It me! Fudou!"

"Shut up Fudou!" Shion was slightly blushing while yelling a little at him.

"Kogure…get…out…of…my…MANSION! NOW! YOU TOO FUDOU!" Gouenji first started with a calm voice but then into a really harsh tone to Kogure and Fudou which made only Kogure ran away yelling "I'LL GET YOU PRANKED ONE DAY GOUENJI SHUUYA! ONE DAY!" And Fudou walking off saying "Yeah yeah…see ya 'round Shion babe!" that made her blush a little.

"Well mister um..Shuuya..? Wasn't that a little too harsh on a little boy like him? And Fudou?" Shion started joking then she laughed herself at it. "And don't worry about it..I told all the maids to clean the place up right before you grabbed Kogure like…few minutes ago..? I suppose so."

"Well I wouldn't say that if I were you miss…Shion was it…?" Gouenji then went back into a calm tone of his voice and spoke to Shion.

"And why is that..? Hm, mister Shuuya…?"

"That's because I really don't like people like that little boy just then who ran away…"

"I see…" Shion had nothing else to say so they just went off back to their rooms and went to bed as it was getting late.

That was the day Shion would never forget because she was glad that everything turned out right even with the cellphone future diary of Gouenji Shuuya. It wasn't quite what'd she really expected but then, there was a Happy End flag. But will it be when they meet another diary owner one day?

* * *

**Shion: Well apparently that is just gonna be it for today…so yeah..**

**Atsuki: And don't worry, there will be more chapters. Its just that it might be long and maybe not so..and sorry if it won't be any longer for anything else.**

**IE Cast: Again…how many Diary Owners are there even gonna be in this Fanfic? And why is there FUDOU in here?!**

**Shion: there are gonna be more then a hundred…or a million of them? I don't know…all I know is that there ARE gonna be A LOT. Oh and there are a lot of types of Future Diarys' like, about other people, escaping,…etc. And I do NOT wanna say anything about that..**

**IE Cast: Okay…?**

**Shion: Anyways, this is it for this chapter. Oh and there will also be new guest stars coming in too!**

**Atsuki: yeah…and we're working on the other one as well.**

**IE Cast: SAYONARAAAAA! MINNAAAAA! ^^**


	2. Another Diary Owner

**Shion: Hey guys, we're back!**

**Atsuki: yeah, and how are ya doin'?! ^^**

**IE Cast: … bored…and half dead waiting for the both of you to get back here… hope you two had fun..**

**Atsuki: Aww…don't worry about it. When we first went into the Club it was boring…**

**IE Cast: Really?**

**Atsuki: No..it was pretty fun!**

**Shion: Yeah..oh and we brought home some drinks!**

**Atsuki: Yup!**

**IE Cast: Drinks?**

**Shion: Uhh…um…yeah..well…**

**Atsuki: ITS BEER!**

**Shion: -facepalm- Okay…lets just….**

**Shion and Gouenji: Get on with the fanfic….. Hm? -looks at each other blushing-**

* * *

** Chapter 2: Another Diary Owner**

It was another sunny day as the two people woke up and went to get ready for school. After eating breakfast, they walked to school together but there was nothing to talk about to each other. But they were still happy to be with each other. After sometime, they were almost at Raimon Jr. High, Endou suddenly ran into them all hyper and energetic. "GOUENJI! SHION-SAN!"

The two looked back and saw Endou running towards them yelling "OHAYOOOO!" but before he could, he tripped over a pebble and landed on the ground with his face flat on it.

"Eh?! Endou-kun? Daijobu desu ka?" Shion asked him if he was alright or not.

"D..Daijobu...desu.." Endou said sitting up with his face as red as a tomato. He smiled with his usual smile as always. That is until Hiroto happen to pass by. "Endou-kun! Are you alright?!" Hiroto of course he was worried about 'His Endou-kun'.

"I'm perfectly fine Hiroto..don't worry about it." Endou replied back with a smile and a slight blush on his face in front of Hiroto. "OH AND GOUENJI! I HEARD YOU AND SHION-SAN ARE DATING RIGHT?! RIGHT?!" he was too excited to know the truth and just screamed it out like there was a parade coming through.

"Wh-What?! Ahahah.. Wh-Where did you hear th-that from?!"

"Kogure told me everything! He even said you two KISSED!"

"WHAT! NO! Me and Shion never even kissed before! And we never wi-" Gouenji wasn't able to finish his sentence because Shion kissed him on the lips that made him blush.

Shion pulls away from Gouenji. "Now we have…" Shion said with a smile on her face.

"Sh…Shion…" Gouenji was blushing like mad after the kiss.

"Okay guys…enough chit chat. Let's go to class now."

"Okay." The three boys agreed and went to their own classes.

* * *

While the teacher was writing something on the whiteboard, three boys in class kept messing around and not paying attention. They were drawing doodles and making stupid sounds but when the teacher turn around, the boys stopped drawing and pretended to look like they were actually learning something. But then, when the teacher asked one of them to solve the equation that was given on the whiteboard, he couldn't answer it. "Well mr. Yukiteru, could you solve the equation?"

"Uhh…well….I…" the boy couldn't solve the equation.

"Mr. Yukiteru, do not tell me you did not listen to me while I was teaching. Hm? Tell me the truth I am your teacher."

"No sir..sorry I didn't…"

"And what about your friends here, hm?"

"They…well…No…"

"I see.. well, anyone else that could solve this?" The teacher asked but nobody answered. As the class was in a moment of silence, the teacher continues teaching the class. The three boys started fooling around again. This time, they were reading a magazine of Female Models. Everyone ignored them. But unfortunately, for the teacher, he was also reading and looking at the pictures of the models in swimsuits in the magazine as well. All the girls was a little annoyed at the teacher because he was never like this in the past but now, he's changed. "PERVERTS!" All the other girls yelled at them and throwing books. But after that, the teacher had to introduce a new transfer student. "Oh and class, I forgot to tell you, we have an exchange student, you can come in now." Everybody looked at the new exchange student. The girls were right. It was a boy. "Okay class, this is Fubuki Shirou. As I said, our new exchange student from Hokkaido."

"Pleased to meet you all."

"Okay, Fubuki, you could sit next to… Shion. Ahem, miss Shion, is there anyone sitting next to you?" The teacher asked to make sure there was no one sitting there.

"No sir, this seat is empty."

"Very well. Fubuki, please take your seat."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Fubuki said, while walking to his seat.

"Okay, Shion, please give mr. Fubuki a tour around the school later at recess. Is that clear?"

"Un, yes sir."

After class session was over, it was recess and Shion was trying to give Fubuki a tour around the school. But apparently, all the other girls were trying to feed him and some of them wanting to bring him to the canteen. But then, Gouenji, Shion and some other members from the team helped to push the girls away from him. "C'mon Fubuki..Let's go." Shion was standing right next to him.

"Un..Okay sure." And with that, Shion gave Fubuki a tour around the school. But for the other girls some were jealous because she gets to give Fubuki a tour. They kept following them but Shion already noticed that. Its because she's a diary owner so she knows the future. The girls that were following them kept glaring at only Shion. She turned around giving them a death glare. The girls say her and quickly ran back to class. Of course some of them screamed a little bit just because they think the death glare would kill them. And most people say that they don't have any brains just because of little things, the scream for just no reason. And some, called them brain death.

Fubuki then noticed Shion looking back. "Hm? What is it?" He asked as Shion turned around to face him. "No..its nothing!" She answered Fubuki with a smile.

"Oh, okay then. Shall we continue?"

"Un, yeah sure. Let's go."

After giving Fubuki a tour of the school, Shion looked at one of the girls that was following her and Fubuki. She walked towards her. There was nobody around except them. "You…" Shion said in a low voice while glaring at her.

"Hm? Oh! You're Fujiwara Shion isn't it? I'm-"

"Thirteenth…" She cut off the girl's sentence still with the same tone of voice.

"Huh? What do you mean..?" The girl sounded a little bit afraid. Although, it was just an act.

"Thirteenth…you tried to eliminate me…isn't that right…?"

"What do you mean by th-"

"URUSAI! Now…tell me…do you know who the killer of the people in this city is..?"

"Shion…?" Fubuki was looking at Shion. As if she was about to kill someone.

"Wh-what?! No! I…I don't.." The other girl was staring at Shion.

"You're lying.."

"O-Of course I'm n..not…!"

"Its you…am I correct..?"

"N..No…y..you're wrong..its not.."

"Stop lying, THIRTEENTH! I know you..you were my friend ever since we were young. But you tried to push those memories away from you to start a new life of a diary owner…isn't that right..? And finally, you always hated being pushed to the sidelines..until you started killing people.." Shion was sure of it because they have been childhood friends in a long time. Also, the friend pretended as if she were to be someone else.

"Heh…very smart, Second.. You were right all along…even 'til now…hm?" The girl was then out of her acting to the real side. Though Shion calls it a bluff that her real side was even like that in the past until this day.

"N..Nani..? Shion-san..? What's going on here.. and who's Second…?" Fubuki was in a little fear with the other girl and Shion.

"Its alright Fubuki..I'd never let anything happen to a team member.."

"Shion-san…arigato.."

"No problem, my prince! Haha!" Shion said, joking around.

"And I will have to eliminate you now…but first, we have a witness…so I'll have to kill you as well, boy."

"Oh no you don't! I will protect all my friends and everybody else! Even if it costs my life!" Of course Shion wanted everyone safe from harm. But instead, her friend decided a battle between the both of them.

"As you wish huh? Well, meet me later at the back of the school at 12.00"

"Fine by me." Shion sounded serious with the declaration of the battle.

"Shion-san! You can't be serious! You can't do this!" Even though Fubuki didn't know what was going on, he wanted Shion to be safe as he is as well.

"Oh and, If I win, I get to say goodbye to you and your little friend there. Thus, I shall say hello to my victory!" The girl seems to claim that she will be the winner of the battle.

Fubuki was afraid that Shion might get hurt and so he tried to convince her to forfeit the battle. But once again, she refused to that of what Fubuki had said. As to what Shion said before, indeed she will protect her friends and everybody else. Even if it costs her life. She will do anything to protect them.

* * *

**Shion: Wait, what?! Why do I have to do a battle with that girl?!**

**Atsuki: What? Its gonna be cool isn't it?**

**Shion: You…I'LL KILL YOU! -chases Atsuki with a chainsaw-**

**Atsuki: GAH! HEY! DON'T KILL YOUR OWN TWIN! AAAHHHHHH! -starts running-**

**IE Cast: o.o... Uhh…well! I think that's it for to—**

**~outside the house~**

**Shion: COME BACK HERE!**

**Atsuki: GAAAAH! THERE'S A CRAZY MANIAC ON THE LOSE TRYING TO KILL ME! AAAAHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE A MONSTER! -continues running for life-**

**IE Cast: That's it for today…uhh…see you guys in the next chapter/episode…**

**Asahina twins: -comes back from golf and into the living room-**

**Hikari: -sigh- that was tiring…**

**Akari: Ya, I know right…**

**Hikari: Hey, where are the other twins?**

**IE Cast: Uhh…**

**Fubuki: Well…let's just say that Shion was a little mad about something and went crazy and chased Atsuki with a chainsaw saying—**

**Shion: I'LL KILL YOU ATSUKI! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!**

**Atsuki: AAAHHHHHH!**

**Akari: Okay…?**

**Hikari: Could you tell us why?**

**Fubuki: It's a long story…trust me, you do not want to know. Right guys…?**

**IE Cast: -nods-**


End file.
